The Wilderness Experience
by leopardqueen96
Summary: On a weekend survival course in the woods, Julia and Mary Jo both cannot sleep because something is on their mind, and it won't go away. Are the noises they hear scaring them? Is it too cold to even think about sleep? Something is bothering them, but which one will say it first?
1. Chapter 1

"Next year, I'm telling Bernice I want a toaster for Christmas. It'll be the last time I ever say 'Oh just anything Bernice'", Julia said as she lay next to Mary Jo in their tent. As Julia looked up at the ceilings tent, she wondered if those stakes in the ground would hold. If the tent would happen to fall, she would surely give Big Eady a piece of her mind and not hold back against that manly woman.

"I know what you mean Julia. I still don't understand where she got the $1200 to buy all four of us a weekend survival course out here in the woods. If you as me, I think her arterial flow has completely stopped," replied Mary Jo, who was shivering from head to toe. She had on two pairs of thick socks, thermal underpants, and two shirts with a sweatshirt, not to mention three blankets to cover her, and she was _still _freezing. The only thing that made her partially smile was thinking about how miserable Suzanne was, and she felt bad for Charlene and Bernice who had to put up with her. She loved Suzanne like she was her own sister, but Suzanne can be very infuriating when things aren't going her way.

"You know what Julia," said Mary Jo as she turned to face her. "What's that?" replied Julia as she too turned to face Mary Jo. The only sounds to be heard were crickets chirping and all the insects joining in to their tune. "Its kind of nice out here in the woods, its quiet, there's no one to bother us… except our own thoughts. I could get used to this." Julia studied Mary Jo, wondering what she meant by saying she could get used to all this.

Julia's thoughts were interrupted by a sudden shiver that swept her body. Her feet felt like blocks of ice! "I agree Mary Jo, it is very nice out here. Although, I don't think I could get used to it being this cold. Its like a meat-locker in here!" Julia said as she tried to pull the covers up to where half of her neck and face were covered.

"Here Julia, lets put our sleeping bags together. We'll get twice as much blanket, and sleeping closer will make us warmer. You know, because of body heat." Julia agreed and after they got situated and felt each other's body heat, they immediately felt a sense of relief. And not mention much warmer!

"Well, goodnight Mary Jo," said Julia as she turned to face away from her.

Mary Jo turned off the lantern's light that kept the tent aglow.

"Sweet dreams, Julia." Mary Jo replied as she moved her leg to touch Julia's. She made that a habit when her ex-husband, Ted, left randomly during the night, to meet god knows who and do god knows what, when he thought Mary Jo was sound asleep. It almost made her feel safe in a way. Well, it certainly does tonight, she thought to herself as she heard a howl that sounded not to far away. She scooted closer to Julia and was practically spooning her. Julia didn't move. Mary Jo liked the position she was in. She always thought of Julia as more than friends from the first day she ever laid eyes on the gorgeous woman. They certainly have a lot in common, and you get to know a person quite well when you see each other just about every day. Mary Jo wanted to explore more of Julia and get to know her on a more personal level… A very personal level.

Julia didn't mind Mary Jo's leg touching hers. It too let her know that Mary Jo was still there, and not leaving her here in the wilderness by herself. She wasn't all that scared; she just didn't want to have to deal with the other hooligans in by herself. Julia liked having Mary Jo close to her. She sort of liked the woman a bit more than she ought too. The relationship she has with Reece and the one she had with Hayden are both the same. She has always taken the lead in the relationship, and for once she wanted to be the one of was taken care of. A woman must be different, she thought, because when we love, we love gently unlike men who get too excited and tend to get rough.

"Julia…? Are you asleep?" whispered Mary Jo, and when no response came, she continued, "Good, I need to get something off my chest. I would rather do it while you were sleeping anyway. Julia… I care about you more than I should. I think you are the most beautiful woman to ever walk this earth, and the way you sashay across it just drives me crazy with desire. And when you hold the ends of your glasses in your mouth, and sort of suckle them while you concentrate is something I often dream of you doing… Well, we won't get into that right now.

"I want to be close to you and hold you and make mad, passionate love to you every day because that's what you deserve. I think under that uptight persona of yours is a gentle, loving woman who needs to be taken care of. I want to be the one who gives you that loving tenderness Julia because… I love you." It felt like a big load was taken off her back. She had wanted to tell the older woman this for some time, but how do you tell the woman you knew so well that you loved her, not knowing if she would love you back or never want to speak again?

While she spoke, she drew little pictures on Julia's back, giving her goose bumps throughout her body and not wanting Mary Jo to stop.

Its like Mary Jo knew exactly what Julia needed and wanted. Julia turned towards an oblivious Mary Jo and gazed at her through the darkness for what seemed like hours, when in reality it was no more than a couple of minutes.

"Mary Jo…?" murmured Julia.

Mary Jo froze, her heart beating a thousand times a minute. Had she heard all that she was said? What was her friend thinking, and was she going to be mad at what her best friend had told her? Well if Julia doesn't feel the same way, this could certainly ruin their friendship. Forever. However, she decided that whatever Julia wants or says, she would be mature about it. "Yes…?" Said an uncertain Mary Jo.

No response came. Instead, Julia sat up, turned on the lantern's light and stared at a Mary Jo. She did not quite know how to put into words what she felt. This was certainly a first!

Mary Jo too sat up and stared at her until finally breaking the silence and saying, "If you're going to go on one of your tirades and tell me how wrong I am for loving you, could you please just get it over with because I can't take you staring at me like this." Mary Jo couldn't read what her colleague was thinking. It was like looking into a blank wall.

Never has Julia wanted to kiss another woman more than she wanted to kiss Mary Jo. She was not at all upset at what Mary Jo had said, if anything, Julia was very flattered that another woman had openly admired her the way she did. She respected Mary Jo even more than she had before.

Julia, taking all the courage in her body she could muster, said, "I think you are a beautiful woman Mary Jo Shively, perhaps the most stunning one in the world. I love your child-like innocence and your flaming-red curly hair that happens to be everywhere. I love when you walk by and I catch the smell of your perfume. It makes me wonder what stupid, idiotic person would every let you go?"

She could see a smile coming on to Mary Jo's face as she said this. Hesitantly, she leaned in a kissed Mary Jo on the forehead, slowly making her way down to her lips. When Julia's lips were even with hers, their noses slightly touching, Mary Jo slowly opened her eyes and they both gazed at one another with lust and desire filled eyes. This time, Mary Jo made the move and pushed her lips onto Julia's making the older woman moan. The soft gentle kiss gradually turned into a deep passionate one. Julia's lips felt like heaven, and Mary Jo slithered her tongue into Julia's and their tongues wrestled for what seemed like ages. Mary Jo's right hand went to Julia's hair and tangled its fingers in her curls while the other cupped the classy woman's cheek.

The need for oxygen became too much and they both pulled away breathless, foreheads resting on one another. Mary Jo wanted Julia in every way she could have her. She wanted to see her, see what lay beneath those modest clothes she always wore. Julia never showed any skin, except for those well-toned legs even she didn't mind showing off for everyone to see.

Mary Jo slowly backed away from Julia and reached over to her and started undoing her clothing. Piece by piece her clothes came off, not caring how cold it was anymore. She gradually shimmied down Julia's last pair of pants down her legs, and threw it on the floor beside her. Julia looked at Mary Jo who seemed to be looking right back, taking her all in.

Mary Jo had never seen a more beautiful body than the one she was looking at right now. Everything seemed to be perfect, her sculpted collarbone, her picture-perfect breast, and her toned stomach. She had this sudden urge to touch her, because when she did, her stomach tingled, her heart skipped a beat, and her mouth watered. She felt connected to the other woman, to her feelings and thoughts. She could sense her excitement and pleasure simply by how Julia's body reacted to her touch. It is the most beautiful thing she has ever experienced.

She leaned in to the flawless woman and started a deep passionate kiss. She moved on top of her and gradually started grinding on her leg with one leg placed between Julia's legs, and one on the other side.

Mary Jo released Julia's lips and went to the sensitive skin under her ear, kissing and suckling her ever so lightly. Julia gasped as she felt her hot breath on her ear. She whispered words of compassion that made Julia grow wet with every word. Suddenly hot, she threw the sleeping bag off the both of them, allowing more movement. Mary Jo slowly moved down her body, giving her soft kisses everywhere she saw skin. She had never before felt skin so soft, tasting like sweet strawberries.

She tormented Julia by going everywhere else except for the place she needed it most causing her to whimper. Smirking, Mary Jo took a tender bud in her mouth and began sucking it softly. With her other hand, she cupped the ignored breast and began massaging it. Julia felt her nipples stiffen further beneath her touch. She gasped and let out a small whimper of pleasure as Mary Jo's teeth scraped against her nipple.

Mary Jo could feel her own excitement building with every gasp, every moan and every whisper the woman made. She could not wait to have her. She wanted to make her cum all over her. She released the nipple, moving lower down her majestic body. Her fingers softly moved along with her, down Julia's legs and back up resting by her inner thighs giving the older woman goose bumps. She could smell her arousal that seemed to fill the tents air.

Mary Jo slid her hand up Julia's inner thigh and brushed her finger lightly across her slit. "You're so wet Julia, I didn't know you would be this excited for me" she whispered to her, gently biting her nipple.

Julia groaned and gyrated her hips, trying to press down against her fingers. Mary Jo drew her fingers back, teasing her by only rubbing her finger across the top of her soaked lips.

She sighed and panted.

"Please," she whimpered in a husky voice thick with lust. "I need to feel you inside me."

That was Mary Jo's cue, and she slid her fingers into her soaking wet slit. She slowly rubbed back and forth over her throbbing clit. Julia panted harder and began to thrust against her fingers, rubbing her clit faster. She was getting close to her climax, and Mary Jo could feel Julia's walls closing in on her. She slid her fingers down to her opening and pressed her fingers inside of her.

"Ohhh… Maaarry… Joo" she moaned as Mary Jo began thrusting her fingers as far deep inside as she could.

"Ohh god you're gonna make me cum…" she panted as she pumped her fingers in and out in rhythm.

Mary Jo leaned up beside Julia's ear and breathed, "Cum for me." She began to furiously rub her clit with her free hand while she finger-fucked her. Julia arched her back almost painfully as Mary Jo felt her whole body shudder; her walls grew tight around her fingers. She let out a loud shriek as she squeezed her legs together, trapping Mary Jo's hand between her thighs. A warm, wet sensation rolled down her fingers as she came.

Her body went limp and Mary Jo pulled her fingers out, licking every finger one by one. Julia's body was still jerking from her orgasm. Her breathing was still hard and her eyes still closed as she came down from her high. She smirked and gave Julia a kiss, then rested her head on her chest.

"My lord Mary Jo, where did you learn to do that?" Julia said as she slowly opened her eyes. That was the best orgasm she had had in years, if not ever.

Smiling and pretty content with what happened, Mary Jo replied, "Ages ago. Never mind that though. What matters is that I love you." She snuggled up beside Julia as close as she could, and put her arms around her. "And I'm sure the whole state of Georgia heard you scream! I'm assuming that I did not disappoint Mrs. Sugarbaker now did I?" she said in a laughing tone.

"Why no Mrs. Shively, I believe you did not disappoint her at all. I hope I can pleasure you just as much as you did to me. May I?" Before she could reply, she picked up Mary Jo and switched positions with her, now on top of the younger woman. She leaned in and kissed her passionately on the lips.

Pulling back from the kiss, Julia looked into Mary Jo's eyes before saying "I love you too my darling."


	2. Chapter 2

Julia kissed Mary Jo with a deep compassion. Mary Jo's wet lips slid all over hers and she gently bit the other woman, while at the same time reaching out and gently touching her left breast. Mary Jo can feel the warmth of her hand through her thermal. She runs her hands up and down the side of her breast very gently.

"Do you like that Mary Jo? It feels nice, doesn't it sweetheart." She couldn't muster up enough strength to say anything; all she could answer with was heaving breathing.

Her hands find the nipple at the end of her breast, grazing the nipple as they move back and forth. Each graze sent shivers through the young woman. Despite the shivering, Mary Jo felt like her whole body was ablaze.

Julia's mouth moves to her ear and whispers, "Take off your shirts." It wasn't an order, but it isn't a request either. Julia sits up and watches Mary Jo take her tops off individually, exposing her breast for Julia to see. Her heart is pounding as Julia watches her intently, and Mary Jo is quite sure that she can see it. She feels like a teenage girl, showing her breast to a guy for the first time.

She reaches out and uses her hand to touch her right breast, not leaving Mary Jo's eyes. "My my Mary Jo, you are absolutely gorgeous. I can't wait to make mad, passionate love to you!" And with that, Julia waited no more, and jumped onto her like a duck on a june bug!

She pushed her to a laying position and started kissing behind her neck, making her gasp with pleasure. Julia slowly kissed her way down her body, massaging her inner thighs with her hands. Mary Jo suddenly moaned loudly and panted, "Please, Julia, touch me! I want you to touch me!" Julia looked up at her and smirked, "Your wish is my command Ms Shively."

Lying with lips locked together, Mary Jo spread her legs wider for her and her fingers found her dripping wet slit and slid in with ease. Julia slipped another finger in; the younger woman groaned and lifted her hips up to meet her probing fingers. She finger fucked her furiously.

Julia broke away from the kiss so she could watch her lover who laid back, sweating and groaning, legs spread wide and her body moving up and down with the rhythm.

"Oh my god… Julia. Oh.. yess-" panted Mary Jo. She herself was amazed at how the words just came out of her mouth.

After several minutes and with her fingers soaked with the redhead's juices, Mary Jo started to shake and squeeze her legs together, but Julia kept pumping her fingers.

"Ohhhhh my god… Ahh-" as she screamed, Julia quickly put her other hand over the woman's mouth as to not wake the others. That's all they needed, the other ladies thinking something was wrong and they come to check on them and find they are doing this

Her juices ran all over the older woman's fingers and over her widespread thighs. Her face and neck were crimson as she orgasmed. Julia pulled her fingers out of her and licked them bone dry.

Pleased at what she had just done, she came up and kissed Mary Jo on the lips, then kissed her neck and ears and slid down to her chest. She placed a kiss over her heart and lay her head there as the other woman tried to get her breathing under control. "Now I want to know where YOU learned how to do that. I'm telling you Julia, I have never experienced an orgasm this good," said a satisfied Mary Jo. She wondered if she had done this before, but decided to ask her another time. She didn't want to ruin what was happening between them, whatever that may be.

It finally clicked in her head, why all these years she always wanted Mary Jo when something went wrong in her life. She felt this sort of magnetism to her, like this need for her, and she didn't want to let her go then, nor will she now. Mary Jo was just what she needed, and she didn't need anyone to tell her different. She smiled and softly said, "Well love, all I have to say is that when I aim to please, I never miss my target."

And with that, she picked her head up and lay back down on the pillow turning towards the younger woman and looking at her. Mary Jo smiled back and reached up to turn on the light. She pulled Julia in close to her, where her head lay in her neck kissed her forehead lightly, and grabbed the sleeping bag. "I think I am the happiest woman in the world right now. Nothing could ever ruin this moment for me." said a sleepily Julia. Yawning, she added, "Good night my darling, I love you."

"You and me both… Good night Ms. Sugarbaker, I love you too." And they both drifted off to sleep, totally forgetting the world around them.


End file.
